Flower of Evil
by frauJoLe
Summary: After the rulers of Yellow Kingdom died tragically they left the responsibility to their children. Too young to rule their fates are left to adults. The children tried to make best of their tragedies but are separated left to fend for their own. Len PV
1. Prologue

Flower of Evil

_Life is a book trailed with happiness and tragedies._

_It simply cannot exist without the other._

_You cannot treasure the wonders of it, without looking at the deform horror that is bounded around it._

Prologue

This story was like any other fairytale it ended happy. The young king won the heart of the woman he had longed to be his Queen and companion in life. The bells rang as they made their vows to God. The love in their marriage soon blesses them with children. Twins, a boy and a girl with golden hair they were named Len and Rin. The whole Kingdom celebrated as they shower blessing and wishes to the two infants. It was a time described as pure bliss of happiness.

Unfortunately there happiness was rattled as calls of war breach the palace walls. It was a battle that cannot be avoided, since the world was filled with barbaric men in hope for power and conquer. The young King who desired to protect his family and Kingdom led the army. The battle was swift and victorious, that the flags that bear the marking of red were trampled in the ground as the empire of yellow proclaimed its victory.

"Conquered" He said with sarcasm. He looked what left of the once grand Empire. He raised his sword and screamed "WE CONQUERED"  
>The King soon felt a new drive a strange power. Instead of going back to his kingdom. He had discussed to his advisors his plan to conquer the rest of the Southern Country. He led his army to the battlefield once more painting it scarlet. His greed and arrogance became his end as an arrow pierce inside his chest. But the King did not die in vain as his men stab the ground with his country flag declaring it a part of the yellow nation. He smiled as he faced death before him. He was satisfied with the taste of victory.<p>

His last words we're "Tell my people. We are victorious. The kingdom of Green is ours"

The Queen who heard of that finally her husband was to return home prepared for his arrival. Without knowledge of her love one's demise. Merrily she gathers the people telling them "Women, Children of Yellow. You're King and your husbands are to return victorious from war. Prepare them a feast, a bath, and a welcome that they would never forget. Thank them that we are safe from the threat of the other nation"

The joy was cut short as the messenger arrives. With the news he brings the court fell a lost. Especially the Queen she was only twenty seven and now a widow.

It was a time of chaos as the people questioned who was going to replace the King. His son the prince was only three years old. He had just learned to how to run and talk.

The panic was halted as the Queen presented herself to rule till her son reaches the proper age. She requested them time and patience. She promised them prosperity and justice. The Queen soon proved herself for she was wise and led her people well as her husband before her. Sadly her rule was a short one as she was suddenly plagued with an unknown disease that caused turmoil inside her. She battled to live but as she felt death by her balcony, she could not help but summon her children in private. She briefs them of her sickness and for the worst. The three of them shed tears together but the Queen reminded "Be brave little ones... you must to face the tides of challenges ahead of you. I will pray for you both. God has mercy on his children the kind and innocent" she held both of her children by her side "Do not let my death stop you from living. Always remember that you two are the only allies even if the world turns against the other you must always be there to protect the other."

When her illness worsens she was advice to ban her children to see her. The doctors fear that she might infect them. Alone in her room the Queen battled each breathe thinking of her children. She had prepared them for the inevitable, but unfortunately the Queen herself is not prepared to leave her little ones. She prayed everyday for there well being. The Queen who lay in bed suffering soon saw her husband beside her. The husband in front of her did not look like the corpse brought to her. His face and body did not have any scars. "Not yet..." she said weakly. Her husband image distresses her. "I can't leave them" she began to sob. But her pleas were not heard as a sudden jolt of pain erupted inside her. She felt his hand reach her while his eyes pleading sadly at her. He could feel her pain. It was hurting him to see her suffer, she had been brave unfortunately it was battle she could not win. As day breaks the young Queen takes one last look at the blue skies and whispers "God have mercy on them..."

Soon news of her death brought grief to the country of yellow. The people who have come to love her lay white roses in their windows as sign of their great lose. They prayed for her and for orphans she left behind. Children who barely knew the world behind the palace walls are now burden with the responsibilities of their heritage.

Len the first born son is the first line to the throne followed by his younger sister Rin. But due to their young age they we're unfit to the task left to them. So they we're to be place under the wing of a man trusted by their father Gustavo. He is to arrive in a few days.

On the day of the Queen funeral the Kingdom was silent. Occupying the front seats we're her orphan children. The two held each other's hands tight stopping each other from weeping. The two of them wanted to be brave, it was one of the last requests their mother made.

Words of "Together forever" poured out the little princess lips. "Don't leave me promise that" she trailed.

While the prince left her with an assurance "I will protect you no matter what... no one will harm you" his hands grabs hers tight. While his azure eyes locked to hers. "So don't worry I'll be here" he said then gently wipes the tears from his sister face. "And don't cry remember what we discuss earlier sister"

"Yes forgive me brother" the little princess stand up to her ground again compose.

Sadly they were both young and naive that they fail to see the dangers that lurks the shadow around them. That most people saw their tragedy as an opportunity to rise, the sole heirs were children. Sheep's that we're to be devoured by wolves. They lack the protection and power to fend themselves. Their words will not count to the world for they are judge to be ignorant and young. To those men who hunger power, selfish calculating adults who desire only to benefit their pockets.

In the back of the funeral a man with violet mane dressed in black breeches made his way to the corner with his young wife by his side. He carried white roses in his hands. He then takes his wife's hands as they made way to the crowd they had kneel in the presence of their death Queen. Showing her there respect and leaving the flowers to rest by her side.

He overwhelm by the sight of his beloved Queen. But he was also torn by the happiness. A hint of smile gently carves his face. He could not stop the thought of his prayers the chance to cease the Kingdom for his own.

His eyes soon fell on the young princess he saw that she was trying to look strong but her eyes were filled with melancholy. It was the second time he saw her since he only saw her when she was an infant. He knew that she was the Queen daughter for she was the splitting image of her the Queen the only woman who once caught him with her alluring beauty. But as his eyes fell on the young boy beside her unsettling words escape his mouth

"The boy will be nuisance to me..." he mutters

"What did you say?" his wife asked who could not help but overhear her husband mumbles.

"Nothing..." he said as his hand trailed her blonde locks. "_Forgive me"_ he thought as he looked at his Queen. "_But your children stand in my way..."_

The bell rang loud followed by a heavy rain. The man began to calculate plans of how he will render the empire in his hands. But for now he was still in a train of thought on what to do with the two children who was stands in his way of ruling.

**AN: Weird that I'm writing Len story first, but I am (lol). I'm writing about his side first because "Servant of Evil" explains more of their childhood and the unfortunate events that led to their circumstances in the present "The daughter of Evil" the wicked sibling. **

**I would love to hear constructive criticisms, so I can improve my writing **

**This is my second time trying to write fanfiction and I'm thrilled. ****Hope that you can tell if I should continue this o_o**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wise Decisions"

_There is no right or wrong decision._

Two months has pass by slowly smiles been returning to form the children face. Today was an important day for the two of them they are summoned by the council.

"I wonder if all will end well" Len mutter. The young prince is trying out the new tailored clothes sent to him. He wears white long sleeves and yellow vest with patterns of small roses by the side. Assisting him is his personal servant Terra. She checks his face to see if there was a speck of crumb left. After she began doing his hairdo it wasn't fancy just to present that he is in order. "Your majesty is this look to your satisfaction" she said.

Len then looks at the mirror. "Yes, Terra thank you for your services you may retreat to your quarters."

Terra bowed to her prince and proceeded out of the room.

Len could not help but be nervous he and his sister we're meeting the council today. "Focus" Len unable to continue. He is suddenly disturbed by his adorable twin sister.

"Brother what do you think? Is this look to your liking? Serah told me that I look beautiful. But I need your opinion." Rin asked as she moved closer to her brother. "I need your word for it."

Len eyes began to wonder Rin clothes were beautiful. It was a shade of light pastel with pattern of white roses. She applied light makeup just a touch of cherry in her cheeks. "You look beautiful sister."

"Thank you brother" she said with a chirpy voice. Her azure eyes sparkled at the compliment. She gave him a kiss in his cheeks "I love you brother."

"I love you too Rin" he said holding her hands. "Let's go we must not be late."

The two of left Len room and headed to the meeting room to meet up with the council. The twins smiled and laugh as they walk at the corridor. As the two reach the garden the princess gaze fell upon the yellow roses "Len look the roses there at full bloom" she ran towards the bush. "Aren't they beautiful?"

The prince followed behind his sister "Yes they look absolutely beautiful sister." His hands reach out on one of the rose. He plucks it and takes out a knife from his pocket. It was a gift from his sister last year. Len cuts the thorns. "Here sister it would look beautiful on you." He said. He places the rose in her hair.

"Brother thank you" she said

"Let's go we mustn't keep them waiting"

"Yes lets us go brother"

Len could not help but form a small smile as he watch his sister glee in the hall. He holds his necklace it was a present from his mother. He and Rin had the same gift last year. Inside was their picture together. _"Mother and Father in heaven I hope you are with us today. Rin is beginning to smile even more. She does not lock herself in her room anymore. I want to see her smile like this from now on. So Mother and Father pray for our happiness"_ he thought

At the conference room important men around the Kingdom discuss about the future of their young prince.

"I think that the boy is simply too young to rule" said the man dress in red. "We cannot just hand him the throne he must first be polish. Gustavo you must agree with me here."

"Yes I agree with the idea but to send the prince away to study abroad. I simply cannot see why he can't just stay here. He will receive the same education here." Gustavo protested.

The man wearing a blue navy coat "I beg you to lend your ears again to me Gustavo. The council and I are just thinking the prince future ahead. We all know the mistakes our last King made it something we all hope to avoid. By having broader views of the world will the prince make wise decision."

"I understand your point. But the children have just lost their mother. The two are at a delicate stage of recovering and now you're suggesting separating the children."

"I am not being the devil here but we cannot let this tragedy soften us. Those children are the future of this kingdom. If they can't stand right now what about the future. WE CAN'T CROWN ANOTHER IGNORANT INDIVIDUAL."

Gustavo was left speechless. The man was right they could not afford another mistake.

The council suddenly heard the door creak. It seems that their conversation was heard by the children. The two of them stood frozen in the door. The princess who could not hold her feelings began to cry, she could did not want to hear another word and ran away.

"RIN" Len screamed. The prince tried to stop his sister from running away. He saw the yellow rose lying in the floor. He then picks it up and places it in his pocket. "I'm sorry for my sister behaviour. She is delicate" he looks at them trying to hold his own tears "But like what mister Gustavo said we still in a stage that we grieve are mother's lost." His eyes turn to the gentleman at the end. His breathing became heavy as he pressed to continue with a heavy heart he said "But I could not also ignore the point of the gentleman over there. I will do my duties to be a great ruler. Even if it means leaving my sister here"

Gustavo ran to the young prince and grabs him by the shoulder "Think of it carefully your majesty. You can go to abroad when you are prepared if..."

"Thank you for caring for us mister Gustavo" Len said a small smile peak at his face. "But I made my decision... what is your name?" he looks at the man wearing a blue navy coat. His hair was shade of violet.

"I am Gakupo from the house of Leonard." he bowed. Hiding his devious smile.

After the meeting the young prince ran fast to his sister quarter. He heard sobs from her room. "Rin it's me Len" he said. "Open the door I must discuss something with you"

The door slowly opened. Len entered her room he saw the mess his sister made. She threw her gown in the floor together. It was ripped up. He picked it up and looked at his younger looked alike "Rin why did you rip your clothes it was beautiful."

"I'm sorry I just couldn't stand wearing that itchy clothing. Serah was taking long so I went to drastic procedure to remove it." she said.

"Next time don't do that ok" Len said. His azure eyes locks hers

The princess just nodded. Her azure eyes caught his as she began to pounder on the matter that was discuss in court earlier "What did they say... Did you tell them you're not leaving?" she asked

"But Rin I am leaving" Len said

"WHY?" She cried. Moving farther from her brother, her face bears a grim expression "Because the council said so... Do you think by going to another country you will really be a better man?" She continued to protest. Tears began to form her azure eyes. "I need you here Len... together we will make this country a better place..."

"You do not understand Rin. The burden of succession is on me not you as the first son. Any mistakes I make shall not scar you but me. Sister I'm not asking you're permission to leave I have made my decision... all I ask is your forgiveness because of my selfishness" Len said

"First dad then mom now you" she said bitterly

"I'll be back" Len said. He grabs her and embraces her

Rin breaks off his hug "Still I'm going to be alone here. For how long God knows"

"Rin please understand. We are born with great expectations." Len pleaded.

Rin turn back at him and headed towards the window. She looked out the port watching the pale orange skies. "Brother, forgive my behavior. You have a point you are only thinking of the future..."

"Rin thank you" Len said. A smile began to form his face.

"If you'll excuse me I want to be alone..." she said with a soft tone.

"I will be heading to my room... call the maids if you need me" Len said. He turned to the door and gave his sister one last look. _"I've hurt her"_ he thought.

The prince went to his quarters. He takes off his boots and quickly jumps to bed. "I don't want to leave you Rin..." he said. His eyes soon filled with hot fluid. "But I have to it's best for us all..." he trailed. His eyes tire from all the commotion began to wonder the ceilings. His mind slowly setting a drift from reality, today was just too much for the little prince to handle. He closes his eyes and sleeps.

"Prince"

Len was shaken from his sleep. "I don't want supper you are dismissed" he said. The prince refuses to open his eyes

"But your majesty it is urgent your sister is missing..."

"What?" Len said. He jumps off bed in shock. He picks up his boots and wears them. "For how long has she been gone?" his takes a good look at the woman in front of him. It was his sister caretaker Serah. "Aren't you suppose to take care of her" he hissed his tone covered with venom.

"Forgive me your highness" Serah bowed. "I have knocked on her door several times. She requested to be alone." The young maid eyes began to water "When I brought her dinner she was gone... " Serah fell onto her knees. "Forgive me your highness I was careless..."

The prince looked at her with a cold smile. "Please pack your belongings and leave this Kingdom immediately. I cannot simply tolerate incompetence"

"Please your highness forgive me"

"I said disappear or could you not hear me properly. If I see my sister harm and you're still here... I don't know what I could possibly do to you. So leave now"

"Yes your highness" Serah said. She bowed and left the room.

When the prince was left alone in his room he said "I shouldn't have been hard on her... It was my fault why Rin disappear. When I find you Rin I promise I will never leave you"

**AN: It must be a little confusing that they talk a little like adults here. But I have my shares of tragedies and all I can say about it "You always change to a different person... it can be for the best or the worst."**

**I would love to hear constructive criticisms, so I can improve my writing :) **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweet Dreams

The rain began to pour harder but the little prince continued his search. He had been running around the palace looking for the places mostly his little sister would be found. "RIN" he screamed. He felt the sweat running in his forehead.

His eyes soon caught sight of the rose bush in the garden. Someone had taken a lot of the roses. The prince calms himself and began to think. No one would dare pick roses from the garden it was his father gift to their mother.

Other his mother the only person who fancies those flowers was RIN. "I see I know where you are..." he said trying to catch his breath.

Len head towards that place, he had this feeling that his sister went there. It was a hunch but it was the only place left he could think of_."Why would she visit that place... I thought she hated it..."_ he thought. He fell and covered himself with mud. He also felt a pain from his ankle it seem that he has twisted it. "Rin" he cried. Len still tried to stand up trying to forget the severe pain throbbing in his ankle.

The little prince continued towards his destination.

It was their family mausoleum. It was built by their great grandfather for his beloved wife and daughter. It lies at the end of the Palace. It was consider a masterpiece for its architecture was breath taking.

His azure eyes soon caught the roses by the grave of their ancestor. Small candles lit his way toward the enormous structure.

He then saw his sister placing flowers in the feet of their parent's grave. She then lit small candles. "Rin" he said in a soft tone. "She's praying... I better wait here." He catches another breath. The prince sits down and watches his sister in the shadows.

"Please beloved father... beloved mother guard my brother on his voyage. Do not let harm come to him. I ask for your guidance and protection that we may both be strong against the challenges ahead. Mother please make me strong I do not want to be weak. Let me be at my best when he goes." Hot fluids began to form the little princess eyes. She continued in a weak voice "Forgive my selfishness that I stand in his way. I pray that you lend me strength. I need you mother father I fear loneliness."

Len who heard his sister prayers could not stop the urge to hold her. He walked towards her without holding back. He pulled her and held her tight. "Rin" he said.

"BROTHER" she said surprised. "You're drench what happen" her small hands reach her pocket taking her handkerchief and gently wiping her brother face. "You're burning with fever. Wait I'll call the guards to carry you to bed." She stands up. "Wait here I'll be back quickly."

Len grabs her hands "No stay here... I want you beside me." He begged

"I will by your side when we get you to bed. Brother, please don't be complicated. We already lost so many please I don't anything to happen to you." She cried.

Len vision is starting to blur from fatigue looks at his sister with a sad expression. He was losing himself from exhaustion but he keep a firm grip on his sister hands. He said "Promise me you won't leave me..." he then lost consciousness. He fell on his sister arms leaving the little princess to cry harder.

"BROTHER! HELP ANYONE PLEASE ANYONE... brother... brother..." she cried loud.

A figure emerges from the shadows.

"Help him please... please" the princess cried. Her voice and body was shaking weakly. "We need a doctor..."

"Don't worry princess. Get help I will carry him to bed."

"Thank you..." she croaked

Len woke up as the brightness of the sun burn thru his eyes. "It's already morning..." he said. His soon search his room to find that he was all alone. "Rin... " Len remember what happen last night. He tries to stand up but ends up falling at the end of the bed. "Ouch..." he said

"BROTHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT" the princess screamed. She busted his down open after she heard the fall her brother made. Her eyes fell to the little prince who just replied her with a smile. "You worry me..." she said. She soon fell to her knees. The little princess turned away soon as she felt her eyes fill up with tears. "I was so scared I thought you going die yesterday... you just fainted... luckily Serah found us and she... help me"

"Rin... I'm sorry" Len said.

"You should be" she said. She began hands wiping off the tears from her cheeks.

"She was crying all night. She didn't leave your side and watch you all night" said the young maid interrupting the two. She places the tray of food by the table and went forward the princess giving her a handkerchief. She leaned over the little princess and began wiping her tears. "Don't cry anymore princess his safe"

"Thanks for the help Serah" the little princess smiled

"Serah" Len interrupted. He was ashamed of his behaviour "thank you... and sorry about last night"

The young maid moves forward the little prince helping him up to bed. She tucks him in bed. She leaned beside him and whispers "No need for apologies your highness. It brings me happiness to serve you and the princess."

"Thank you but I want to make it up to you Serah" Len said.

"Then let the princess sleep your highness. She was up all night watching you." Serah said.

Lens eyes were diverted to his twin. He can see that his sister was trying her best to keep her eyes wide open. He gently smile at her "Rin" he called

"Brother, can I get you anything?"She asked

"No... Why don't you sleep" Len said

"No I'm not tired brother" She said. She trailed it off with a huge grin.

"Then just lie here beside me." Len said. He move at the side to make space for his sister

"Eh?" Rin said. Confuse with her brothers sudden sweet affections. She stared at him with doubts in her eyes.

"Please" Len plead. His eyes were begging her.

"Alright... but only this time" Rin said. She went forward to bed. She lay beside her brother and cover herself with blanket. She watches him as his hands gently reach for her forehead patting it gently. She yawned and began to shut her eyes. "I'm sorry I worry you brother. I just needed to pray to our parents for your voyage abroad." She said in a soft tone

"There no need I won't be leaving" Len said. He took the glass of milk from Serah and drank it.

"WHAT" Rin said, she got up and looks her brother in the eyes. "Why?"

"I just want to be with you. I can learn here can't I" Len said

"Are you sure about this... I also want the best for both of us... I mean everyone. Brother you're the heir to the throne therefore is burden more responsibilities. After five or seven years will see each other again" Rin said

"No... I decided to stay here with you. I will be a great King with you by my side. They have nothing they can offer me that I can't find here." Len said.

The princess smiled at the bottom of her heart. She then rests her head at the pillows. She closed her eyes with a smile in her face.

"Sweet dreams sister" Len said. He gently kisses her in the forehead. "May angels ferry to a dream encased in sweet happiness." Len felt a grip in his hand.

"No need brother... the angels already brought me here with you. So I am happy" she whispered.

Len smiled at his sister. "Yes... we are truly happy"

**AN: Sweet chapter. Too bad I have to write why the two of them part ways. **

_._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bow to Me"

The young prince stared blankly in space as he recalls his conversation with the man Gakupo. He and his sister went to face the court informing them of their decisions. It was intense battle of tongues spiking each other with opinions and concerns.

Len could not help but frown as it plays back and forth in his mind. It makes him so mad how that man made fun of him because of his age.

_Earlier in court..._

"_Hahaha" laugh the man with the long violet mane. "I did not mean to laugh at his majesty but I can't stop forgetting that he is just a mere child."_

"_Stop it at once Gakupo people who offend the King are severely punish." Gustavo rebutted. The guardian could not stop but see the burning sensation in the prince eyes. He had to put a lid in Gakupo mouth before the man puts a blade in his neck. _

"_I'm not offending his majesty... I'm stating the facts." He continued to batter Len with his words._

_Len who could not hold his piece decided to speak his mind. He felt Gustavo hands tighten in his shoulders stopping him from playing into Gakupo game. But to his surprise his sister went ahead and step forward for him._

_Rin went forward towards the gentleman Gakupo. She looked at him with her azure eyes. "Bow to me" she commanded._

_Gakupo was left speechless with the Rin words decided to play along her game. He bowed down to her as any gentleman would to a lady of her standing. But as he raises his head he felt a slap burn in his cheeks. __**"She did not just..."**__ he thought_

_The little princess left the court stun with her actions. "I will not apologize for my actions" she said. "I'm just teaching you to respect your superiors. For an adult you act like a child taunting my brother."_

"_But princess I did not-" Gakupo cut in_

"_Silence" she said. "Speak only when you are spoken to. I know that you are only stating your opinion. But that doesn't give you the right to speak to us in such a manner. You suggested sending my brother to abroad to learn to be a better man when you are no better. Shame on you" she said_

_Gustavo ran to the little princess "She only a child... easily driven by emotions" he said pulling the princess away from Gakupo. _

_Gakupo smiled deviously "Don't pull her away from me Gustavo. I'm beginning to think that there might be a future" he leaned forward and kisses the princess hands. He then whispers something to the princess ears. _

_The princess eyes widen with shocked with the words she heard. She immediately pulled her hand away, she showcase an expression of disgust. _

_He then looked at the little prince. He bowed and said "Forgive my discretion your highness. I sincerely hope for your forgiveness"_

"_Children come along" Gustavo said pulling the prince and princess out of the room. He whispered to them "I'll handle those hard-headed adults go and play."_

_Left outside the door the twins were left silent._

"_Thank you" Len said breaking the tension between them._

"_It's alright brother but remember what mother always tell us we're the only allies. No matter what happen I will be at your back like you are to mine." She said smiling at her brother innocently._

"_Tell me you look bother what did he whisper to you" Len asked. He could see her eyes avoiding his. He held her hands and pulled her towards him. Embracing her tight "I thank God everyday for having you as a sister."_

_The princess cheeks fluster red. "I also thank God for having you as a brother."_

"I should give something to Rin..." Len said snapping out of his thoughts. He stands up and heads outside. Inhaling the fresh air the prince catches a glimpse of his sister in her room. He watches as she combed her golden locks "What should I get her?" he said then a smile formed his face. When a certain thought got inside his mind.

It was three o'clock the princess check her pocket watch. "Finally snack time" she said. She puts down the book at her lap. She looks at the door expecting her maid to come in any minute with a tray of delightful treats. She heard a light knock in the door. "Come in" she said.

"My lady" Serah said. She brought a tray of assorted biscuits and cookies for her. "Will it you eat at the table or by the balcony my Lady."

"The balcony Serah" the princess said. "Thank you Serah" She took a biscuit she ate it. Her eyes began to spark with delight. "They are scrumptious as ever. You're the best Serah."

"I'm glad my lady likes them." Serah said.

The princess took another bite of the snack when she heard another knock in her door. "Who is it?"she said

"Excuse me your highness" said the soldier he entered the Princess room. "The prince calls for you in the garden."

"Hmmm... can it be later I'm having snack time..." she pouted.

"But its urgent matter princess concerning-"said the soldier

The princess mind went black as thoughts of Gakupo whispers replay in her mind. It was words that disturb her. _"Brother..."_ she thought. She place down her book "I'll be back later Serah can you make a new batch of snacks later."

"Of course my lady" Serah complied.

The princess ran down the hallway towards the garden. Her heart was beating faster as his words played inside her mind.

"_Don't pull her away from me Gustavo. I'm beginning to think that there might be a future to one of you. My Queen Rin... you deserve the throne than your brother. Want to know why? Look for me little princess" _

The princess shakes herself ridding those thoughts. "What could that possibly be thinking? I can never be Queen. Len is father's heir him alone." She said in small voice.

"Rin" Len greeted her.

"Brother" she said "Where Gakupo?"

"What on earth?" said Len "I told the guard to tell you I have a surprise as a thank you for earlier."

"Surprise?" she said. Her face flustered red with embarrassment.

"Close your eyes" Len said. He hold her hands "and just follow me."

"Brother I swear if I fall I'll-" Rin said.

"Then I'll carry you... Like the knights in books" Len cut in. He bowed down and leaned reaching for her hands. "I will never let any harm come to my princess." He kissed her hands.

The princess's face turned red with her brother words. "Then I trust you knight..." She closes her eyes.

Len led her sister towards the surprise he got her. "No peeking Rin" he reminded. "Or I'll give her away."

"Her?" she asked

Len decided not to answer Rin question and head over his surprise. _"I almost said it..."_ he thought. He let go of his sister hands. "Don't move stay ok." He said

"Ok... but hurry its snack time" she pouted.

"Ok you can open your eyes now" Len said

The princess opened her eyes and saw her brother surprise. It was a white filly. "I remember that you always wanted one." Len said. He looked at the young horse and gently touches her. "This is your new owner. Take good care of her she is my precious sister."

"She beautiful brother... Oh god I know what to name her" she said. Her hands reach for the young horse. "Hello"

"What?" Len asked

"Josephine" she said

**AN: I love how fiery Rin can be. It's so cute XD**

**I love that line of hers "Bow to me" **


End file.
